


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by AuthorChristina



Series: Ducky Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

“Hey Barnes! What’s wrong with your face?” Dayton asked, smirking at him.

Bucky lifted his head from where it was hunched over his car working. Bucky rolled his eyes at Dayton.

“The only thing wrong with my face is nothing because it’s perfect.”

“Really? Because it looks like it’s missing something?”

“And what’s that?” Bucky leans against the car and crosses his arms.

“My lips attached to it.” Dayton said before crowding into Bucky’s space. He grabbed his face and pulled it towards him, pressing his lips against Bucky’s. 

Bucky gasped in surprise before uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on Dayton’s hips, deepening the kiss with a slide of his tongue across his bottom lip before slipping inside, tasting Dayton. 

Dayton pressed closer to Bucky, sliding a leg between his thighs and rubbing it hard against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky moaned, grinding down on his leg, his cock growing hard in his pants as he kissed him deeper and more desperate. Bucky brought his hand up, tangling it in Dayton’s short strands, holding his face closer to his.

He pulled back slightly to get air, letting his kisses trail down Dayton’s face and along his jaw. The hand not in Dayton’s hair slipped between their body’s and palmed Dayon’s cock.

Bucky smirked when he felt how hard Dayton was. He grabbed his hip and pulled on his hair before turning them, slamming Dayton against the car.

“Think you can come out here and get your way by being cocky?” Bucky growled, nipping at his jaw before kissing back up to his lips. “I don’t think so, not today baby.”


End file.
